1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an extraction device for producing a cold beverage that is capable of rapid and low temperature extraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coffee makers and similar beverage extraction devices are available. However, most beverage extraction devices provide hot beverages. To make iced beverages, such as iced coffee, the practice has been to extract a small amount of strong coffee, then add ice to the small amount of strong coffee. However, preparing cold beverages with this technique is troublesome and time-consuming, and sometimes causes the aroma to vanish.
Now, an extraction device that can extract cold beverages is on the market but is still time consuming, for example, often taking 8 hours to obtain 1500 c.c. of cold brewed coffee.
The extraction device in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.